


someone that loves you

by rowanshand



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanshand/pseuds/rowanshand
Summary: Lucy clears her throat and stands up straight. "How long have you known?""Known?” Her question is amusing to Wyatt. He chuckles dryly. "What? That I'm in love with the history nerd who I just happen to travel through time with.” Wyatt stops himself. Actually answering her question will do them both a lot of good. "Long enough."





	someone that loves you

**Author's Note:**

> I adore these two and this show! I wrote this after the reveal of Wyatt's wife in the last episode. What I wrote here doesn't fit into any particular timeline. It really is up to interpretation. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me.

Lucy is frantic, distraught, pacing back and forth. She moves from one side of the room to the other, her movement so quick, Wyatt struggles to keep up.

“It’s all wrong. The books I grew up inspired by, the historical figures I couldn’t read enough about…it’s all different.” Her statement is matched by exaggerated hand gestures. They fly through the air, as though separate entities from her body. Her breaths are labored, though her words aren’t exactly directed at him. It’s like this internal dialogue has forced its way out of her without permission. "We live in a world where Lincoln wasn't shot by Booth…in a world where, because of us, there’s no such a thing as the Pennsylvania Orb Incident!” Wyatt tries to contain his amusement. It’s not funny. But, for some reason, the details of that mission, of that particular historic event, are still fuzzy to Wyatt. He’d never dare tell Lucy that though. “Everything I thought I knew before…all of it, it’s gone. None of it makes sense anymore. How am I supposed to be okay with that?” Her pace slows. She stands in front of him now, looking like a deer in a headlights, like a lost little girl, as though she’s just learned both Santa and the Easter Bunny aren’t real.

If Wyatt knew what she wanted to hear, what she needed to hear, he would say it. In a second...without a single question asked or second spared. If only it was that easy. “I don’t know.” He shrugs and crosses his arm over his chest. His stance is steady. They are partners in this, two sides of the same coin. When she is weak, Wyatt picks up the slack.

The expression on her face tells him all he needs to know. She’s not pleased by his response. She wants answers, solutions to her problems, ones Wyatt cannot so easily provide. He wishes he could. He wishes he knew how.

Lucy is angry now. There’s a trace of it that is evident, highlighted by the furrow of her eyebrows. “Does none of this really bother you?” Wyatt understands the question is rhetorical. Though her face is twisted and tight, there's still a softness about her features. All at once, she looks beautiful and scared. "The errors in the timeline of history, the killing, our entire lives being upended? How can you just be okay with all of that?” Her tears are hard to miss. They’re threatening to fall with each passing second.

Wyatt shakes his head slowly. Again, he shrugs. “Because this is how things are.” He offers a small smile and like a strike of lightning, a realization crashes into him. In a world where nothing makes sense and circumstances change on a daily basis, it’s not much, but it kind of feels like everything. It feels like the missing piece. "Because...this is a world where I love you.”

"No.” Lucy’s mouth falls open. Her eyes go wide. She is shocked and Wyatt understands. Digesting all of this information can’t be easy. She shakes her head, more adamantly than he had before, and diverts his eyes away from him.

She is overwhelmed and confused and disheartened. Though there isn’t much Wyatt can do to explain pretty much anything else, he can explain this to her. Deep down, his feelings for her have always been there, bumbling just beneath the surface, waiting for the right moment to make their presence known. But they don’t exist in a world where it is that simple. Because they work together and it is inappropriate. Because she’s lost her sister and basically everything else she’s ever loved, just as Wyatt longs for a wife he’ll never get back. There’s not much room for love when they, along with Rufus, have been tasked with saving the world.

“And if all of this time travel crap never happens, I don’t meet you.” Wyatt unfolds his arms and tucks his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. He waits. She refuses to make eye contact with him. She looks down at the floor, ignoring his presence all together. "Don't do that. Don’t stand there and act like you don’t feel it. I know you do. You don’t get to be stubborn right now.” Even if she tried, Lucy could never claim not to be. It’s one of the trademarks of her personality. She is strong and capable and stubborn.

Not that Wyatt minds. He knows whatever happens next has to be on her terms. It has to be her decision.

"When?” Her voice is hoarse as the question leaves her mouth. Shocking the hell out of him, her eyes find his again. There are streaks running down her cheeks, left behind by the rogue tears Lucy allowed to fall. Being vulnerable isn’t exactly her thing.

“What?” Wyatt isn’t trying to be difficult. He just doesn’t understand.

Lucy clears her throat and stands up straight. "How long have you known?"

"Known?” Her question is amusing to Wyatt. Dryly, he chuckles. "What? That I'm in love with the history nerd who I happen to travel through time with.” Wyatt stops himself. Actually answering her question will do them both a lot of good. "Long enough. I just thought you should know.”

"This is crazy. It’s too much.” Lucy returns to her pacing. All of this overthinking and panicked energy will tire her out soon enough. Wyatt is sure of it. "It's...too soon."

He raises his eyebrows. "Too soon?" She has to be kidding. This time, Wyatt's laugh is louder, bursting out of him like an explosion. "We've known each other since before this country was born.” To him, all of this feels long overdue.

Still, Wyatt can’t help but wonder if he’s made a mistake. Maybe he shouldn’t have told her how he really feels. Maybe she has a point. Lucy has always been smarter than him. That’s never been much of a secret. Luckily, Wyatt doesn’t have to wonder for long before she is rushing towards him, planting her lips on his own. Her hands are on his neck and she smells like some kind of fruit.

It's about time for the two of them to stop living in the past, Wyatt thinks. There’s a lot of future for them to share and he would hate to miss out on a single second, concerned about matters neither of them can change.


End file.
